


Been Here Before

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kendall prevents JR from making the biggest mistake of his life.





	Been Here Before

Their eyes met, sending him ducking back into the shadows. The gun rattled in his fist, flashbacks of his furious moments sucker punching him.  
  
“JR?”  
  
He tried to pretend he couldn’t hear her call, imagined she’d have Ryan and Zach ready to pummel him; he opened his eyes to see her kneeling beside him, and neither man with her. His decision had almost come to fruition, a gunshot he’d never be able to undo.  
  
Instead, he failed because her eyes had looked over her shoulder at the perfect moment. If there was one thing Kendall had, it was perfect timing.


End file.
